User blog:CureHibiki/Boredom 01: Short Story
So, if you haven't already guessed. I am bored...very bored. This lecture I am in is quite literally killing me. So, I decided to see if my writing skills still exist. And we'll see if it does by this short story that you guys can rip apart, enjoy or not even read. I would prefer if you critiqued it though, even if you did enjoy it. Because with every story you enjoy, there are certain aspects of it that you think could have been done better. So, without further ado, here's my not so perfect and very random short story. Unknown The world is an awful place. It may look pretty with the beautiful flowers, oceans and animals, but humans is the world's enemy who will bring it to its end. Not that I'll be around to watch this go down. I never really liked being another human ruining this already messed up planet. And now, it has become even more messed up. No joke. Just look around. The daisy by my left foot is drooping like it always does, while the swing set and grass sway in sync with together in the wind. Seems perfectly normal doesn't it? Well, no. As coming right for me is some human experiment gone wrong. Great work, scientists. Nobody is gonna love you anymore. Because no one will be here! Oh, where was I? Ah yes, this human experiment gone wrong coming straight for me. I personally don't wanna look up because it really isn't something I wanna see as my blood streams out of me. Alright, you're curious, so I'll look up. And oh boy, why did I do this? This thing you can't see but I can, is not human. It has arms, legs, a body, a head. But it looks horrible. This thing is hunched over with skin peeling off its face, arms and legs with each step it takes. Where there should be eyes, is empty black sockets. And I kid you not, I think I see its brain. And I'm going to stop right there so you can imagine this terror as I run. And I will never look back at that thing as I do so. So, I run as fast as my legs can take me. I feel like I'm running pretty fast but not as fast as I hoped because just as I reached the swing set, I feel the thing land on my back. I fall, face first to be exact, screaming bloody murder. "Oh my god!" I scream. I'm going to die. That was my wish. I didn't want to be human. Being human is horrible. But this is not how I wished to die. I feel its hand pull at my hair, pulling my head back. I scream more than I have ever done in my entire seventeen years and try to attempt an elbow punch (What? Might as well invent something before I disappear) but it gets stuck. Stuck in this thing's stomach. The thing lets go of my hair with a ear screeching scream and I scramble as far as I can possibly go with blurry vision. I bump into metal and grit my teeth as my head begins to throb. Taking a deep breath, I look over my shoulder and I kinda wished my vision wasn't clearing up as there the thing was. Leaping towards me with its mouth wide open, showing its disgusting gums and vampire sharp teeth. I know there's nothing I can do. I could dodge this thing but I'm not gonna come out of this alive. Why the scientists created this thing, I will never know. But all I know is, if I get reincarnated, please make me a lion or something better. The world goes black. *** I come to, hearing an alarm go off. "Ugh, shut up," I mumble as I roll over and search around for my phone on my bedside table. But instead, I knock it off onto the floor below. "Nattie, you know you have school in 20 minutes, right?" says an unfamiliar male voice. I roll over again and look around the room that isn't mine until my eyes land on the boy. His chocolate brown hair is messy and flops over his forehead- Wait, what? Did he just say school? But wasn't I dying a second ago? And who's Nattie? Oh, that's right. I died. I got reincarnated. I somehow remember my past life and now I'm human again!? Someone kill me now! END Haha, this was random, written in the space of 40 minutes. Hence why it is so fast and weird. But good news is, I'm not that bored anymore. Feel free to rip this apart in your "review"! But not too much as this isn't supposed to be "perfect" By the way, Nattie is short for Natalie, and that dude is Natalie's younger brother ;) Category:Blog posts